1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to outdoor lamps and, more specifically, to outdoor low power LED lamps.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are lighting elements that are based on semiconductor diodes. While LEDs have traditionally been used only to generate monochromatic light, modern configurations allow for the generation of white light either by combining red, blue and green LEDs or by the use of a phosphor material. Accordingly, LED based lighting fixtures have been developed to provide illumination.
LED based lighting fixtures may be used to produce a relatively high quality and high intensity light while drawing relatively low power. Moreover, LED based lighting fixtures may have a very long useful life span and may maintain a consistent color spectrum over a very long period of time. LED based lighting fixtures may also be free of harmful chemicals such as those commonly found in fluorescent lights. Accordingly, LED based lighting fixtures may provide a means of lighting that is both inexpensive to operate and environmentally responsible.
LED based lighting, however, tends to provide a very narrow and focused beam of light, rather than the wide disbursement of light generally found with fluorescent and incandescent lighting fixtures. This property may make LED based lighting unsuitable for providing illumination in certain circumstances. Moreover, the individual LEDs of the lighting fixture may generate heat that tends to be localized to the circuit upon which the LEDs are mounted. Excess heat may then adversely affect the performance and life span of the LED based lighting fixture.
Because of the narrow light disbursement and heat characteristics, LED based lighting has generally been impractical for applications such as municipal street lighting where it is often difficult to dissipate heat and where wide disbursement of light is desired.